Darkness on the Edge of Town
by evilspawn23
Summary: Hermione returns for her third year at Hogwarts harboring a dark secret. Can anyone figure it out and help her? Warnings: Non-descriptive abuse.


_**Darkness on the Edge of Town**_

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing!** **All characters belong to a lovely lady by the name of J.K. Rowling. =)**

**Summary: **_Hermione returns for her third year at Hogwarts harboring a dark secret. Can anyone figure it out and help her?_

**Warnings: **Non-descriptive abuse, both physical and sexual.

Flashbacks will be emphasized by *astrix and bold writing =)

A/N: This is my first fanfic that I have actually braved posting. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks ahead of time, and I hope you enjoy. =)

**Chapter 1**

The castle lights gleamed in the distance. 'How innocent' thought Hermione as the carriages wound up the dirt road from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. 'How deceptively warm.'

She was going into her third year at the magical school, she couldn't wait to dive into her studies, and forget her summer of hell.

She had been so excited to board the train earlier that morning, to see her two best friends looking for her with happy smiles. She was even glad to see the arrogant blond, Malfoy sneering at her from across the platform. Most of all, she was eager to get away form _his_ touch.

** *Her mother and father had to go to a dentistry convention the last week of the summer holidays during which time, to her dismay, they had asked her fathers brother to stay with her the remainder of the break.**

** That was why her uncle was currently hugging her goodbye on platform nine and three quarters. Squirming out of his embrace with an unenthusiastic "see you around," she turned to see Harry and Ron had spotted her. She smiled with tears in her eyes as they ran to each other and embraced in friendly hugs.**

** She glanced back at her uncle who was glaring daggers at her. Her smile faltered as Ron asked, "Who is that 'mione?" **

"**Oh, that's my Uncle Patrick." she replied. She turned back to the two boys standing before her, smile back in place. "He's not too happy to have to drive so far. My parents were busy, see, and asked him to bring me, but he'll get over it soon enough."**

** Ron nodded in response while Harry asked, "Is everything alright? Why are you crying?"**

** She playfully swatted him in the arm saying, "I'm happy to see you silly," and with a reassuring smile and a forced laugh she swiped away the tears.**

** Harry laughed, "I wouldn't have any idea why." His face turned serious, "there's something I need to tell you guys about, let's get on the train."**

** Without looking back, they got on the train; the only compartment they could find was occupied by a sleeping man that Hermione identified as "Professor R.J. Lupin" by reading the trunk in the rack above him. After determining he was asleep Harry proceeded to tell them about his Aunt, running away, the Knight Bus, and the warning he had received from Mr. Weasley about Sirius Black.***

A bump in the road snapped Hermione out of her depressive thoughts for a moment. She looked up at the gates as they passed through them, floating there were two dementors. She felt the same chill that had plagued on the train when they had interrupted what had already been a gloomy ride. 'What retched creatures' she thought as the cold vanished.

She glanced over at Harry who appeared to be lost in his own thoughts again, since the train ride he seemed to be lost in his own world, 'poor Harry, as if he hasn't got enough to worry about'. She sighed, she felt horrible. When Harry had passed out on the train, after the initial shock of it, she had actually been relieved that her best friend had been so affected by those things, that he had inadvertently steered away the attention that would have otherwise been directed at her.

***When the dementor had come to their compartment she could feel **_**him**_**, it was like he was right there with her all over again.** **She began to tremble violently and was soon sobbing, but when the dementor left and the lights returned, Harry had been unconscious on the floor. She quickly dried her tears and helped Harry back onto the seat as the professor broke up a bar of chocolate and handed them each a bit.**

"**Eat. It'll make you feel a little better."**

"**Thank you." the three of them coursed, as Hermione noticed that hers and Harry's chocolates were a tad larger. 'Oh no, maybe he did notice the way I reacted to the creature.'**

** She shyly ate the creamy milk chocolate and instantly felt a warmth wash over her. Listening to what Harry was explaining, what he heard, she shivered a bit, she couldn't imagine what it must've felt like. 'But then, he'd have no idea what I experienced either.' Professor Lupin didn't ask her what had happened, so she didn't volunteer any information. 'Besides, even if he did notice that I reacted differently, he probably just thinks I can't handle the dementors, he doesn't realize **_**why**_** I acted the way I did.'***

She was brought back to reality as the carriage came to a stop in front of the school. The kids scrambled out from the transport and ran inside quickly to get out of the rain.

Inside they were greeted with peeves throwing water balloons at the students, Hermione ducked for cover as one flew in her direction.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger!" Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall coming their way, "I would like a word, please, before the feast begins." With a stern look she led them toward her office.

Once Harry had been checked and cleared by Madam Pomfrey, Hermione found herself alone with her head of house. "Miss Granger, it has come to the attention of the staff that you have signed up for every course you could this year. As you know, there are many conflicting classes, so, on my recommendation, and assurance of your skills, the ministry has agreed to let you use a time turner this year." McGonagall reached into her desk drawer and produced an hourglass on a gold chain. "Now, before I hand this over to you, I need you to fill out some forms."

Hermione forced a smile on her face as she looked up at her mentors smiling face. "Thank you Professor." With that she filled out the paper work and received her instructions and time turner.

When McGonagall handed her the golden chain she asked, "Are you feeling alright my dear, you look a tad ill, would you like me to call Poppy back in to take a look?"

"No, thank you Professor. I think I'm just hungry and should probably get to the feast."

"Yes, of course."

The two of them headed to the great hall where the sorting had already taken place. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and picked at her food. When the speeches were made and everyone dismissed to their beds, Hermione left with everyone else in the hall. In the dormitory, she placed a silencing charm around her four poster bed so as to not wake the others if she had nightmares, which she knew she would. She sighed, 'tomorrow is going to be a long day.' With that she fell into an uneasy sleep.

A/N2: I know, kinda slow start…. Shall I continue? Thanks again =)


End file.
